Mind Linked
by KindomHearts321
Summary: Riku and Sora were both best friends are cared about each other, but they didn't realize that their feeling for each other were "mind linked".


_**Key**_

_*=what the character is THINKING!_

_(name)=who is thinking it._

_If there is no (name) then you should be able to figure who is thinking it._

_**Mind Linked**_

_*His long, silky, silver hair.*_

_*His messy, cute, brunette hair.*_

_*His green eyes have me hypnotized I just want to…*_

_*His blue eyes have me mesmerized, I just want to…*_

"_So what did you need to tell me Sora?"_

_Sora's heart dropped as he heard those words beat against his ear drum. As he was about to open his mouth, he remembered all of the events that happened today._

_The brunette got out of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that his hair looks the same before and after he goes to bed. He quickly gets in the shower and gets dressed. He just finishes getting dressed when he hears someone knocking at his front door. Rushing down the stairs hoping that his "friend" was at the door. He turn the handle and sees Riku slowing appearing from right to left._

"_Hey I just thought I would stop by and see what you were doing?" *God he looks so hot today._

"_Nothing. I was just about to call you, so you maybe want to head down to the beach?" *His hair looks so great today._

"_Sure, why not? Its not like there is anything else fun to do around Destiny Island."_

_Sora slowly nodded, because he knew, that this was true. They slowly walked side by side together down the street until they eventually could see the beach coming over the horizon. Since Sora was kind of a klutz, he walked with his arm swaying. Soon enough both of the two friends hands met._

_*He is trying to hold my hand? I don't want to act like I like him, should I hold it back.*_

_*Oh crap! Riku probably thinks that I like him or something. Wait, I do, but I can't let him know that. He might think I am weird and not be my friend anymore. That would the last thing I ever wanted.*_

_They both just decided to ignore that action and keep walking down the street, hoping that the other wouldn't get suspicious about the other's feelings._

_Finally, the beach's warm, yellow sand touches their shoes. They know that they have reached they destination, so they took their shoes off. No matter how much they tried, they always got sand in their shoes. The only time they didn't was when they didn't bring any. They ran down the beach and Sora (being a klutz again) falls into sand, his chin makes a giant depression in the sand. Riku this time falls over Sora making the same depression as Sora._

"_Sora, you are the biggest idiot ever!" *But I love you anyway._

"_I know, but you love me right? *Look at me opening my mouth again._

_Riku's face went pale. This was practically a trick question. There was no correct answer to this. He didn't want to scare Sora, but he didn't want to drive him away by saying no._

"_Hello, Riku! I was just kidding." *Why was he so worried when I said that?_

_*Oh thank god he was only kidding._

_Both of them laid there, just staying there. Finally, Sora moved next to Riku. He looked at Riku. *I love him so much, I want to tell him, but I don't at the same time. UGH! Why does this have to be so difficult?_

"_You want to go into the water or what Sora?"_

"_Hello! We are at the beach of course."_

_Riku took of his shirt and revealed his chest. _

_*Look at him, he has a perfect body, good looks, why would he ever like me? He is my best friend anyway, and they are off limits.*_

_Sora did the same thing at they hopped in the water._

_*I can't take it anymore, I must tell him. Look at him though, he is cute and adorable, why would he like me?*_

_They ran in the ocean and got submersed in the salt water. We would just float and go with the flow. Sometimes huges waves would come and flip us around underwater, or we would ride them with ease. Then a huge wave was starting to come by. Sora turned to Riku and looked at him._

"_Hey Riku, I got to tell you something. It is something very important that you must know."_

_The wave crept up on the two of them, swallowing them in water. When the water finally receded back in the ocean, Sora opened his eyes. He saw two jade jewel staring right back at him. He realized that he was sitting right on top of Riku._

_*This is just how I want it to be. (Riku thinking) I want this moment to never stop. I just want to remain here for the rest of my life.*_

_*…the luck of the draw I guess…* _

_*His long, silky, silver hair.*_

_*His messy, cute, brunette hair.*_

_*His green eyes have me hypnotized, I just want to…*_

_*His blue eyes have me mesmerized, I just want to…*_

"_So what did you need to tell me Sora?"_

_He was at the present there was no more that he could do. He now must say the secret that dare not be told. He opened his mouth about to say something. Then water engulfed them both making them both float away. The moment was ruined. Washed ashore like two pieces of drift wood. _

_*Ruined…of course. It was perfect. Why must my luck suck? (Sora)*_

_They both rose of the sand realized that they brought no towels._

"_How are we suppose to dry off now?" Riku said._

"_Lets just walk home, we will be dry by the time that we reach my house."_

_*Please, please, please, don't bring up the fact that I was suppose to tell you something.*_

_They walked home in silence. Both wondering how they could plan there next move. It had to be effective, but subtle. Finally, Riku thought up a plan._

"_He you wanna come stay over my house?"_

"_What day is it today again?"_

"_Its summer Sora. We don't have school."_

"_Right…I forget. Sure no doubt I will."_

_In case you haven't noticed, Sora isn't the ripest apple on the tree. Riku still loved him anyway. Eventually, they reached Riku's house. Sora had to go back to his house for dinner. His mother was very overprotected of her little wittle boy. Riku thought it was adorable that Sora was a little momma's boy. Sora hated leaving Riku, even if it was for a short moment. Something was different this time when they departed._

"_Well goodbye Riku, did you have fun today at all?"_

"_Sora, any day with you is a great day." *Was too much? God I hope not!*_

_Sora took a step forward like he was going to kiss him._

_*This is it, he is going to do something.(Riku)*_

_Sora gives him a hug, and rests his head against Riku's chest. He feels his muscles underneath his shirt and loves every second of it. Riku leaned his head on top his Sora's and smelled his hair. He loved the smell of his hair. He just loved being around him and seeing that cute smile always on his face. _

_After about a minute, Sora took a step away. He blushed at Riku. He moved his mouth saying I love you, but didn't actually say it. He dashed down the road. Riku pondered over what just happened._

_*Did he really say I love you? No it must have been my imagination. I am just hearing what I want to hear.*_

_He slowly turned around and entered his domain. _

_Within minutes a knock from Riku's front door was so loud that Riku heard it from his bedroom. He ran downstairs, just like how Sora ran down his stairs when Riku was at his door in the morning. _

_He opened the door and he saw Sora. (Sora of course has no manners, and just walks in)._

_*Look at him, gorgeous. He is just standing in my house. Waiting for me to say something. Hopefully he will say something soon. Since I have nothing to stay. I am speechless, he is just to stunning to think on demand.*_

"_Hello Sora, just make yourself at home. Your home is our home. The only thing is, just don't wake me up or I will get mad."_

_Riku's mom was caring, but she hated getting woken up. The only thing she hated more was anyone telling her that she was wrong. It just never happened or else, you would regret it._

_Riku woke up from his trans. He "jumped" up the stairs indicating me to follow him. The only reason why I say "jumped" is because he goes up the stairs two at a time. It looks like he is jumping up the stairs. They walked into his room and he swatted his hand from right to left._

_*That was his sign that I should close the door. We were mind linked. I knew what he was saying when no one else could understand. I think that is why I loved him so much.*_

_Sora did what he was told and closed the door. Now they could be alone. Riku always laid on his bed which was small, which he could barely fit on. It didn't make it more comforting that Sora always sat next to him on the bed as well. _

_Riku took a seat on his bed, and of course Riku climbed over him and sat next to time. _

_*As much as I love him being next me, does he really have to sit on my bed and take up the little space I have?*_

_Riku's mom came upstairs and laid down a sleeping bag for Sora to sleep in. She had steps like a ninja. No one could ever detect where she was in the house, unless she moved another object. This was not a great thing at times for Riku…as you could imagine._

_Night soon falls over the tiny island and the magical power of sleep overtakes two more victims. So what do the two of them do, they decide to just watch TV._

"_Hey do you mind, if I just sit up there for a while?"_

"_Of course not, come up here."_

_Once again he did just what he was told and climbed up onto the bed. He got under the covers and huddled with Riku. _

_*I love you so much Sora. Please, just come closer and say that you love me back.*_

_*I love you Riku.*_

"_Alright Sora, truth or DARE!"_

"…_alright truth…"_

"_Who do you like?"_

_*I knew that question was coming…* "Umm…someone who is special deep in my heart."_

"_Do I know them…?"_

"_Very well." *I can't believe I just said that.* "Is that enough information for you?"_

"_Aww, little sorry has a crush."_

"_Shut up, Riku I bet you have one too."_

"_You would be right, but I know that that person loves me right back." *I lied, I hope he doesn't think I don't like him.*_

_*SHIT! Its either he doesn't like me or he knows I like him.*_

_Sora huddled closer to Riku trying to get the most out of this moment._

_Riku said, "I have one more question, think of it like a second part to your truth."_

"_Ok…" He was a little bit drowsy._

"_What did you want to tell me at the beach?"_

_*Shit (Sora)*_

"_Um, well it's a funny story. Its about you and everything."_

_*This might be it, he might finally tell me he loved me.*_

_*There is only one way to do this…*_

_Sora lunged forward making their lips meet. Fireworks flashed and it was finally happening. Riku's eyes widened. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Their tongues dancing in between the two mouths. Riku backed away._

"_I love you…" the brunette and the silver-headed boy said simultaneously._

_The two of them sat there showing their love for one another over and over. Kissing, hugging, and trying to make the moment last a life time. Riku started kissing Sora's neck. Sora sniffed his hair and loved it. It had citrus smell that was pleasant and erotic. Finally, Riku pulled off Sora's shirt and did the same._

_He continued to work lower and lower. Kissing and licking and pleasuring Sora however he could. Then, he looked up at Sora's face. Remember, they were mind linked. Sora nodded right back at him signaling him to go further. Pants came flying off and floor was covered with their clothes. _

_Riku goes for the prize. He sucks on the brunette's young symbol of man. Sora shouted out occasional moans of his lover. _

"_Don't stop, it feels so good. RI….KU!"_

"_You know that I love you right. If you ever disappeared, I don't know what I would do."_

"_Probably die." Sora smiled and Riku smiled back at him and continued to work on the boy._

"_I can't take much more." Sora moaned._

"_Its ok. You to get the most out of this."_

_Sora didn't quite know what he meant. He didn't mind though. Riku kept going and going. Sora couldn't take it anymore. He clenched all of his muscles and relieved himself into Riku's mouth._

"_Delicious." he said while he laid on Sora's chest. Some of the liquid found its way out of Riku's mind and onto Sora's chest. He didn't mind though._

_Now it was Riku's turn. _

_Riku went back to Sora's mouth and started making out with him again. He started to taste so of his own cum._

_Riku pulled away and turned Sora over. He knew it was his first time, so he must take it slllooooooooooowwwww. He need to find some kind of lubrication. He used some stupid lotion he found in the bathroom and rubbing it all of his shaft. He rubbed it all over his index and middle finger. Then he logged it up Sora's hole. _

_He moaned loudly. "Ow that hurts Riku, stop it!._

_He covers his mouth has bites his ear softly._

"_You can't shout, you don't want my mom waking up."_

"_Sorry." He turned his neck and kissed Riku and the cheek and went back to his old position._

_He went back to preparing Sora. He made weird faces and looks like he was in extreme pain._

"_It is your last chance to get out Sora."_

"_No, I want it more than anything."_

"…_Just what I thought what you would say."_

_He slowly shoved his head into the tiny hole and fell the tight skin swallow it up. Sora moaned louder than ever. Riku told him to be quite once again and continued his work._

_He slowed moved closer to Sora causing more of his shaft to we swallowed. Sora moaned again…this time a little bit quieter._

_*I don't care if my mom hears me anymore.*_

_He shoved it in all the way. Sora loved it._

"_Keep going…I want it so badly…"_

_*You wish is my command (Riku).*_

_He takes it out all the way and starts to go at a normal pace. Then there was the one spot that just made Sora erupt. Riku saw this coming and covered his mouth quickly. With one hand he was supporting his body, and with the other he was stroking Sora shaft. _

_Riku was clenching, and Sora tightened his hole, and Riku releases his liquid right then and there. Riku still pumped a little bit and made Sora cum (again) right onto his bed. _

_*Great, now I get to sleep with that on my bed.*_

_They are both spent. They sat there just hugging never wanting to leave each other. They turned their heads simultaneously and kissed. _

_They got up and they were covered with their own manjuices. They decided a shower was the best option. So they crept in the shower and clean off without waking Riku's mom. Sora pushed Riku against the wall of the shower and start making out with him. He loved him and he had to let him know. He kissed his chest and sat down at the bottom of the shower. I kissed the tip of his head and then just fell asleep in the shower. _

_Sora woke up when Riku jumped on him._

"_So did you like what happened last night?"_

"_No I hated it." So burst out laughing._

"_Oh Sora. You still the same goofy kid I love."_

"_I love you too." he said right back and kissed him on the cheek and fell back to sleep. _

_After this night, a sleepover with Sora and Riku were never the same._

_*I couldn't help thinking that I heard ninja's footstep were outside Riku's door (Sora)*_

_*I couldn't help thinking that I heard ninja's footstep were outside my door (Riku)*_

_**THE END**_

_I____can't believe I used the word man juices (hahahahahahhahahahaha)._

_Please review my story if I get enough then I will write a sequel._

_4 Hours long to type __J_


End file.
